


The Untold Story of The Battle of Hogwarts

by Ravenerd647



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Kiss, Battle of Hogwarts, Bisexual, Book 7 Spoilers, Care, Cute, F/F, Gay, Hints of Drarry, Injury, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Kiss, Sappho - Freeform, bi rep, care for leg ingury, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenerd647/pseuds/Ravenerd647
Summary: We all know what happened to Harry Potter during the Battle of Hogwarts, But what happens when two slytherins don't make it to the dungeon? What if they cross paths? What if they fall in love?Requested on my  Tumblr by 'Shammah' (see account description for more)*Disclaimer I am not JK Rowling (Nor would I want to be, she's a massive TERF)*
Relationships: Draco/Harry, Slytherin/Slytherin, slytherinxslytherin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

S1 POV) 

Stupid Pansy Parkinson  
Stupid prejudice  
Stupid Gryffindors,  
There is no reason for me to go and hide, this is MY school too, it doesn't belong to the Gryffindors or the ravenclaws or hufflepuffs, but to ALL four houses. I should be allowed to stay and fight. Just because the majority of the death eaters are slytherins doesn't mean they all are, and the death eaters shouldnt define us. They won't define us, And I am not just going to hide in a closet while other people fight and die.  
No way.  
I won't. I can't.

We are approaching an end of the hallway, it forks out. I know this part of the castle. It’s shaped like a T, and one way (right) goes straight out, while the other is like an almost immediate reverse U. If I am fast enough I just might slip by. I’ll hurry up closer the the big group of students. 

...and ...3 ….2...1, Switch.

I turn swiftly into the dark shadows of the next hallway. I slowly tiptoe deeper into the shadows in case someone saw something. I listen closely as the rest of the houses slowly shuffle by. Great, first step down. I look down at what I am wearing, sighing, I take off my cloak, and get rid of my tie.I love my colors, and I wear them with pride, but if anyone noticed the brilliant full green and shining silver, it would give me away in seconds. I hear a boom, the fight has started. 

I ruffle and mess with my shirt a bit to make it look like it was a choice not to wear my tie, and I style it a bit like a Ravenclaw, no one pays attention to ravenclaws (yet another problem in Hogwarts) but regardless, it will keep me from being recognised. I pocket my wand, and start speed walking, before I realise that absolutely no ravenclaws have good posture. Oh god. I am thinking just like them (them being the people who stereotype), that’s not what I meant. In Slytherin it’s a whole thing to have good posture. Don't get me wrong, we have the worst posture when sitting or reading or walking with friends, but when we are putting on a performance, like talking to a teacher, or interning, we make a point to have the best posture we can. I hold myself a bit more like the ravenclaws do, with purpose, bc we are after all, in the middle of a battle, but with a sort of… i don’t know, ravenclaw vibe? It’s hard to describe, I think it comes more from the mindset. 

But, I realize while speed walking down the halfway closer to the noise, I guess everyone would actually (probably) be too busy to notice.’

Suddenly there is another huge boom, I jump a bit before picking up the pace, almost running down the hall, i throw myself into the room, so fast, I don’t realise-  
“Shite.” I whisper under my breath. I dont have my wand out. I quickly turn to the other wall. I pull out my wand and quickly turn the corner, there are two other people in the room, one of them is most definitely a 5th year or younger, and the other is a 6th? Year hufflepuff. They are way too young to be doing this. I look down the hallway, it seems like two death eaters? One looks strange…

Oh

Oh no

Oh fuck, no.

i heard about him: Fenris greyback. 

‘Shit’ I say to myself. I turn to the other two and say “You guys go that way”, pointing at the very safe passage that I just came from. I figure they might catch on that i was trying to send them somewhere else, somewhere safe, and I have a feeling that just like me, they were here to fight, and they wouldn't run away, so I add “there is a fight down that hallway, they need medical supplies,The two of you can grab more supplies and help more people than i can, I’ve got this.” 

I really hope they listen, I don't think they have seen the approaching shadows yet, and I know that if they do, they will never go away. But, I know they believe me when they nod and start speed walking down the hallway. And honestly, it’s not exactly a lie, I am sure that people are already getting hurt and are in need of help, and having a head start on helping injured people is going to come in handy.

Maybe I am being selfish, sending them away like I just was, and maybe I was biting off more than I could chew, facing a werewolf and a death eater all by myself, but when the relief floods me as they leave the room, and I turn to the on coming figures, I know that I made the right choice. While I might get hurt, or even die, at least they get another shot to live their lives. God, I sound like a gryffindor. So rash, and self sacrificing, but, then again, I think, Not only gryffindors can be brave, and it is a calculated risk, I doubt even all of us together could take them both down, especially not a werewolf. It’s not a full moon, but it is fenris, and he is rumored to be ruthless, not only biting adults, but biting children, and even killing people, biting and clawing them to death. He is a monster. And not because he is a werewolf. 

“Well well well, what do we have here,” a foul, sickening voice, that I could only assume belonged to fenris, says. Sure enough, Fenris Greyback and some black cloaked, masked, death eater turn the hallway. His voice was dripping with saliva, it was almost, if not, slimy. Without saying even a word I cast the first spell, this was both a strategic start, and an escape, I dont think I could have spoken if I tried. I was just so filled with fury and hate. But regardless of how much I hate Fenris, I struck my other opponent first, throwing him off balance, it missed, but just barely, and the death eater was still disoriented. So, I almost immediately shot my second.

This time, It was aimed at Fenris, this is where I made my mistake. It hit him square in the chest, which only annoyed him. Had I done it differently, I probably could have finished off the first one and just maybe, could have stood a chance against Fenris. After all he didn't seem eager to fight immediately, although I could see in his eyes the bloodthirsty hunger for violence, he seemed intrigued. Maybe he heard me send away the students, maybe he saw something interesting in me, maybe I was the first person he actually fought today, maybe he wanted to see how i fought. I’ll never know. 

Anyways, I could have made the logical, sensible, smart, choice, after all, I started with the upper hand.

But nooo. 

I had to make the senseless, rash decision, overconfident in my skills. It goes without mentioning at this point, that I did not win the fight, and it all went horribly down hill. 

After hitting him in the chest with the spell, he lunges at me. I dodge narrowly missed him, and he almost slams into the wall. He was a bit away, but he was pretty effing close, and behind me. One more and he’d probably get me. I quickly finished off the other guy, (hitting him with another stunning spell, I didn't kill him, relax) but not before he got a jinx in. It was just jelly legs, nothing too serious, (I guess the stunning spell that missed still had some effects) but now I could barely stand, walking around would be a nightmare.

In other words, I couldn't run.

In other words, I am a sitting duck.

I guess Fenris knew this, because I think he was starting to play with me. He lunges past me again, this time lower, and with his sharp claws out, seriously injuring my already useless legs. I fall down. I am laying down on the ground, blood pooling out from my leg. He walks around me, we both know I am defenseless. I am going to die. At least I’ll die fighting for my home, delaying Fenris, and taking out a death eater. Maybe someone will recognize me, see that even a ‘snake’ can fight, can defend both their home and the world's only hope. Maybe someone will see that we’re not all that bad. 

Unlikely, a little voice in my head calls out, they will always judge slytherins, if anything the battle will re-inforce it... 

Whatever, I answer, at least I helped. I look up and around, and see that fenris is circling closer, this is it, I think, starting to loose consciousness from the blood loss, bye..i guess. 

Suddenly there is a white flash, fenris howls and scampers out of there. Someone picks me up, I can just barely open my eyes, it’s... an angel? She looks flawless, the room still bright around her. ‘Idiot’ She murmurs under her breath. I would wonder what she means, but I am too tired, to hurt, I close my eyes and pass out in the warm hands of an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

S2 POV) 

Idiot  
If you are going to fight, do it right.  
She could have gotten herself killed.

Earlier

I knew about the DA, about the Order.   
No, I wasn’t part of the DA, like any Gryffindor founded club, they didn't trust Slytherins, but I did help them, even if they didnt know it. I am naturally observant, resourceful, and good at making split second clever decisions. I helped them by first creating tabs, I did this automatically, it’s how I knew about the DA in the first place, but quite honestly they weren't very secretive about it. Going to a club that no one ever goes to, unless they’re shady af, with people who were all openly against Umbridge? Classic Gryffindor move. Rash, unthought through, and dramatic, but not the good dramatic. I like the dramatic entrances and stuff. At first I thought they were just waving it infront of umbridge, but never giving her any solid evidence, which was gusty, (but again not unlike gryffindors) but then i realised they seriously thought they were being sneaky, But then again Umbridge wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the lightshop.

I wasn't annoyed when I noticed that it was only potter's friends who got added. Or their friends. Classic gryffindors.(Although I was a bit surprised when they let in Chang's friend) But I was really annoyed when the death eaters came to the school, and they provided absolutely no assistance. Muggle born slytherins weren’t publicly abused, but rather in their dorms. In their homes. When all the other houses went to find peace in their beds and in their clubs, knowing that there were people to get through this together with, the muggle born, especially the young ones, were completely and utterly alone. For many reasons, for fear of teaming up with others and getting hurt more, and knowing that if they ever did make a connection it would be used against them. So they just plastered on the fake smiles and just kept going. 

I don't think I will ever not judge them for excluding the muggle born slytherins, especially the young ones, but regardless I helped them. I helped them because I knew where they were coming from, I helped them because they were trying to fight an evil, and one that was so deeply rooted in the slytherin house, that they weren’t able to tell the difference, or maybe they just gave up trying. The point is, it makes sense why they wouldn't trust us, it doesn't make it fair, not even close, but it does make sense.

Anyways, I helped them. I, again, am naturally observant. I could tell when a death eater was feeling particularly blood thirsty, or when they felt like doing another experimental jinx on a couple of kids. And I would act. Not in an outward way, I would just take the teacher aside and ask meaningless questions that I already knew the answer too as the other houses quickly scurried out. I did it in other ways too, but that's the jist of it. But I couldn't do it as much as I wanted to, but i needed to be discrete, i doubt any one from any other houses knows this but there was a 5th year who was openly siding against the death eaters, he went with one of the siblings after class and never showed up for dinner.

Anyways, fast forwarding.

The battle of hogwarts 

Ah, Pansy Parkison, such an idiot.  
Although I get where she’s coming from. I don't agree with it, but I understand it. She wants this over, she doesn't want her friends hurt, or her home destroyed, she may be mean, but she’s not heartless. But to her the Potter boy was just that, a boy. A boy that her best friend had a huge crush on, but regardless, just a boy. Anyways, as I always expected, Mcgonagall sent the younger kids and slytherins away. I slipped in with the Ravenclaws when we arrived, with my books it wasn't hard to fit in, I used to be on the quidditch team before all this, joining in 4th grade. But once Umbridge came, I quit. I knew I would have to blend in, basically disappear. Over the summer, I played football (soccer for americans) but it wasn't quite the same. 

The point was that I disappeared. I donned glasses, grew out my hair and re-dyed it to a full neutral color, instead of my old solid lightish brown, it was now a dark, almost black brown. I also got non prescription glasses. Anyways, the point was I could disappear. Easily. 

I listened to the plan, making a coded map for myself on my hand. One that I am positive no one else could figure out, mainly bc I used a mix of short hand and mermaid letters, and words i didnt know the meaning to, put together, there was literally no answer key. Once dismissed, I followed a group of Ravenclaws to a hallway, branching off at the first turn and carrying myself to one of the stations. My plan is to reinforce the weak links. Wait until potter found whatever he was looking for (spoiler alert, its the diadem of ravenclaw and that’s why he's going with Luna) I know they will have to go to the room of requirement, It just makes sense, so the plan is to keep that area relatively clear. I am walking swiftly down the hallway, when I nearly step on... a cloak and a tie? Just then I hear steps going towards the room of requirement, and a voice, It’s malfoy, I roll my eyes, they are probably just going to end up flirting for half an hour, Potter’s fine. On more pressing matters, the material feels like the stuff Slytherins wear… I take it to the next halfway where there is more light. 

Sure enough, It’s a green and silver, Slytherin tie. 

Just then I hear a massive BLAST. I jump, dropping the tie I sprint down the hall. I am going so fast, I nearly jump right into the room. ‘Blithering idiot’ I mutter to myself. I hear a thud, peeking around the corner I see a girl on the floor with blood spilling out. And- oh my fucking god. Is that-... FENRIS GREYBACK!! What is she doing? She is going to die! I think through my spells, ones that would hurt or atleast stun a werewolf, I’ll go with a bright one, it’s pretty dim in here, his eyes won't adjust, he’ll go someplace darker, right. I cast the spell and run in there, scooping up the person in my arms when I realise that it’s… ‘Idiot’ I murmur. Of course it had to be her. The one person who I could never read, who always made the most rash decisions, clever and calculated (most of the time) , but still rash. 

S1

But there are so many questions running through my mind as I sprint her to the hospital wing. Such as why tf was she alone? There were supposed to be two other people there. There was no other blood than hers, so what happened to the oth-? Oh god. That idiot. That blithering IDIOT. I am going to kill her when she wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

S1 POV)

I wake up in the.. Where? I look around without moving my head, I think it’s the Hospital wing? It looks a bit destroyed, there are crashed bottles and only one bed left. How did I get here- oh right, the angel. I turn my head to get a better look around me.And the angel is right there.

As it turns out the angel is mad

Very mad

Like very very very very very very mad.

“That was so dumb, S1!” “You could have died! Why the F would you send two perfectly good fighters to go get medical supplies? There is already a team for that! You are so prideful! You also weren't even supposed to be there in the first place! McGonagall sent the Slytherins to the dungeon. But you couldn't listen for once in your life!” She kept going but it was basically that, her criticizing my every move, (seriously did she have a camera on my shirt?) Eventually I could see she was winding down, running out of things to criticise, but instead of it being a search for something more it felt like the end of an essay. For a second after she stopped, I half expected her to start citing her sources. But she didn't, she just stared at me expectantly. Ah crap, was I supposed to answer a question? 

“Um...Who are you again?” 

This clearly was not the right thing to say, or maybe it was I honestly couldn't tell. She just sort of gapped at me for a second before, slowly and calmly standing up, taking a few steps towards the corner and proceeded to let out a frustrated groan/scream.

Cool! The last time I made someone do that was a ravenclaw during debate. I acted so dumb and straighforward, asking dumb simple questions one after the over, until they completely lost it. It was hilarious. 

“Okay, well if we’re done here, then imma just going to go.” I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed, starting to stand up. 

“Wait, no-!” She yells, turning around.

“Ow-Holy Shite!” I scream. The pain is instant, like a bunch of knives stabbing my leg, I think the bandage (there was a bandage?) is starting to get a little pink. I get spots in my eyes and immediately fall back down. “wHY DIDN’T YOU wArN me?!?!” I scream.

“Well I tried to” She yells back.

“HUUUGHH!” I scream in pain and frustration. 

“Oh look what you’ve done!” She scolds “I just changed those!” I roll my eyes as she grabs the roll of bandages and sets them on the bed. 

“Wait, why can’t you just heal it?” I ask, there are tons of spells for gashes, it would be different if I broke a bone or something, but this is just a cut, a very deep and bloody cut, but a cut all the same. 

She rolls her eyes “You can’t heal werewolf cuts that easily, honestly did you even pay attention in defense against the dark arts?” Oh right. Werewolf. She purses her lips and ties her hair back and starts unrolling the bandages. Wait, She seems familia- 

“OW!” I exclaim. The second the bandages are loosened yet another spike of pain shoots through my body. She does a side smirk and I swear I know her from somewhere. “I am in pain. You dont have to look so bloody happy about it” She rolls her eyes.

“It’s your own fault”

I tilt my head, “What are you talking about?”

“Really S1?” she says putting the roll down. “Let’s see, you take on a werewolf and a death eater all on your own, sending away the only backup or help you could possible have, proceed to then be horribly beaten by said werewolf,-

“And knocking the death eater out” I interrupt

“-Whom you never tied up so they would have woken up any second and even if you beat fenris you were too injured to go anywhere, so when (not if, when) the other one woke up, he would have most certainly killed you. But back to my point… where was I? Oh yeah, Sent away only back up-”

“They were kids-”

“Who knew what they had signed up for! Not to mention you weren't even supposed to be there in the first place,” I stare at her surprised ”Oh don't give me that look, it's obvious, you didn't even hide your robes.”

“But I shouldn’t've had to!” I Interrupt yet again, “I mean, come on they let kids fight. Little kids that could get hurt. And what? I am just not supposed to help my school, my family? Why? Because I am a Slytherin? How is that fair?!?!”

“I never said it was” She says quietly standing up, walking to the corner from before, I never noticed she had finished the bandage.

There are a couple moments of silence before- “UGH the prejudice and stereotypes within each house is ridiculous!” She takes off her glasses and rubs her temples, and-

“Hey I know you!” I almost shout. She looks up at me, clearly startled. “You are S2! You used to be on the quidditch team, I thought you left the school!” I continue, not only that but S2 was a top student, super popular, and was one of the most successful, slytherin, muggle-raised, witch, Hogwarts had ever seen. Her brilliance rivalled Hermione, a brown haired gryffindor who was top in all her classes, except for the ones that Gryffindors shared with Slytherin, where they tied for first. Might I just add that S2 was, like, super hot. “I say this with absolutely no offense intended, but: What happened to you???”

She shrugs and gives a simple murmur of “I dunno”. I would push for an answer but I am just so shocked. When I finally snap out of it, and I press “But you were so popular, seriously, What ha-” oh no she looks mad. 

“Slyther-freaking-in One” She says through gritted teeth.

“What did I do this time?”

“We. Are. In. the. Middle. Of. A. Battle. For once in your life keep your mouth closed.”

“What are you talking about? You were yelling at me literally two seconds ag-” CRASH! “Ok.” I say shutting my mouth. Apparently battles move places.

We sit in silence. Holding our breath. We are too in the open, if someone walks in, we're dead. Well, actually I am. S2 can still run, dumb werewolf cut. I hear a huge BANG, and something falls on my head? I think? It hurts. Everything gets a little fuzzy and dark, and my vision goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

S2 POV)

Fuck.

She’s losing too much blood. I only have this roll of bandages. Oh sorry, let me backup.

Someone in the room over or hallway or something set off a really big spell and it shook the… well- everything. Before we got here all of the beds were gone except this one, and a lot of bottles and windows and stuff were broken, everything is a mess. I am guessing they had to relocate the medical station when some death eaters came up here, and the rest is unknown, the death eaters could have ransacked the room, but then why would they leave a perfectly good bed? And they didn't booby trap it, it's good, (trust me) not flawless, but we’re-in-the-middle-of-a-battle good. Maybe some people stayed behind to get rid of them so they didnt follow, but then where would the bodies be? Regardless, It’s a mess. Anyways in the last shake, some of the glass in the windows above S1 that I didn't see, fell on her head. She's ok, but she is still bleeding and has lost way too much blood for today. She mumbles something and shifts. Annnd she's pretty. Like really pretty. I am like- 99% sure that it's illegal to be that pretty. The moonlight through the windows shines on her skin making it seem as if she is glowing. 

NOPE

NONONONO

You cannot have a gay attack (A panic attack but gay) right now. You can bend to the will of Sappho at literally any other time this week, hell, maybe even anytime after sunrise tomorrow (or is it already tomorrow?). But nononono we are not doing this right now, while S1 could be dying. But god does she look pretty. But like, can you believe that she’s so cute too, like personality-wise she’s so stubborn and adorable. And when she pouts... 

Ok.

Back to loosing-too-much-blood

Honestly? I don't know what to do. I am bandaging it, keeping as much blood as I can in, but I have no idea how to treat it. I am going to need professional, actual, medical advice to fix this…

That’s it! I hop to my feet.

I need a medical book! There’s got to be one in here somewhere. I get up and start looking. I try to open the door to madam pomfrey's office. I start scanning the debris for anything that could help. As I scan, my mind drifts to the last time I was here. It was 4th year, after one of the quidditch games. (A/N I know that 4th year there weren't any quidditch games but.. Idk... there are now) I remember what happened. We were winning, and I got on a high and started showing off. I chuckle remembering Captain’s face when I got knocked off my broom. He was livid. Both at me and the bludger that hit me. I remember why I started showing off. S2 was in the crowd. She almost never came to these things, she was usually planning/setting up pranks while the game was going on. ‘A perfect opportunity’ she says whenever anyone asks. So I saw her and started showing off. A childish move, a childish motive, but it made my high even higher. I had had a crush on her for… i don’t know.. a year? Two? Maybe longer. We were in different dorm rooms. (yes there are different dorm rooms, and yes we are in the same year. Do you seriously think there are only 20 people in each year?) I stared at her constantly though classes (it’s a miracle that I was able to stay ahead of my work)

I was actually going to ask her out that year. To the yule ball. I was so nervous. I was about to ask her, right after charms (her favorite class) I had put flowers in the corridor that I was going to pull out when I asked her. It was all planned out. What I was going to say. The only variable I had in the equation was her answer. Turns out I should have put another. I was leaving the classroom and waiting for her when I realised she already went ahead. I went down the hallway to our next class, when I heard her voice in a branched off corridor. I went down it a bit when I realised what the conversation was. One of the boys was asking her out. I listened, (ok I eavesdropped) The tension was thick, she waited a couple seconds before answering…

“Yes” 

Tears started filling my eyes. Of course she was straight. I ran to the bathrooms, skipping class for the first time. I beat myself up. Of course. I mean most people are straight right? And it’s probably a good thing that he asked her. I mean what if i did and she turned me down? What if she told people that I was gay? It hurt to think about. I am not out to my parents, and they are a very old wizarding family, it would be disastrous. It’s a good thing, I told myself, a very good thing. 

I snap out of it. I touch my eyes. They are wet.

What was I doing? Oh right.

Book. 

I scan the room again. Nothing.. wait... I run down to the ground, I see the edge of a book sticking out from under a fallen over wooden piece of furniture. I lift it up and- nope. Nevermind. The book was too water-(or rather liquid) damaged to be of any use. Sighing, I stand up. Oh no. I look at my arms and legs, they are filled with scratches, bruises and broken glass. I start to get to work. I only get the glass out when I hear a weak, ‘..s2...?’ Shit. How long was I gone?!?! I run out, cuts forgotten. I sprint to the bed.

‘Hey S1,’ I say gently dabbing her head with a cloth. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Awful’ she mumbles. I chuckle. ‘No.’ I look at her confused. ‘Where were you’. God her voice is weak. 

“I was in Madam Pomphrey’s office, looking for a book that knows how to treat werewolf wounds.” I say

‘Oh, did you find anything?’ 

“No, I only found one book but it was too liquid-damaged to be of any use.’

‘Oh. well i am mad at you.’

“...what?” I say, why is she mad at me?

‘You...left..’ Oh Merlin, her voice is so weak. I slip my hand into hers.

‘I am sorry. I was worried about you so I looked for-’

‘just... don’t leave again…’ She interrupts. She tightens her hand around mine and slowly drifts back to sleep. I stare at our hands for a solid ten mins and then at her. 

Maybe there is a little time to be gay.


	5. Chapter 4

S1 POV)

I remember drifting in and out of consciousness. Just flashes of it though. S2 was alway there though. Fixing bandages, dabbing my face, doing anything. But this time was different.

Instant dread filled me. Did something happen to her? Was she attacked? Did she get hurt? Did she die? Is she alright? Did-

No.

She wouldn’t leave me...right? Why would she take care of me and leave? My mind is racing with thoughts. Where is she? I am starting to panic. Everything feels cold. 

‘S2?’ I call out.

I hear a crash. Oh no what if she was hiding, what if I hurt her? Tears start to prick my eyes. My mind is wild, thoughts and horrors racing through my mind and-

Oh there she is.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The sight of her instantly calming me. Oh thank god she’s safe. Or at least as safe as she can be in a castle under siege. ‘Hey’ she says, dabbing my forehead. ‘How are you feeling’ 

What kind of question is that? You just left! ‘Awful’ I say. She chuckles, why is she chuckling? ‘No’ she tilts her head. God she’s dense. ‘Where were you?’ 

“I was in Madam Pomphrey’s office, looking for a book that knows how to treat werewolf wounds’ oh, she was doing something for me.

‘Oh, did you find anything?’

‘No, i only found one book but it was too liquid-damaged to be of any use’

Oh. then she shouldn't have been out looking for stuff, not for me. ‘Oh, well I’m mad at you’

‘...what?’ she asks. How is she so oblivious?

‘You left’ she slips her hand into mine, it's so warm. Everything is getting a bit fuzzy. 

‘I am sorry. I was worried about you so I looked for-’

‘Just don’t.. Leave.. Again…’ I interrupt. Everythings getting dark, I tighten my hand around hers and slowly lose consciousness. 

…

I wake up a little while later and S2 is still there. She fell asleep on my lap. She’s still holding my hand. She’s so beautiful. And smart and talented and perfect. But also not. I don't know how to describe it. She puts on this exterior for everyone. I remember her before. She joked and laughed. She helped younger students with work. She planned parties, but sometime around mid-4th year she stopped smiling, she skipped meals to study (like she needs to study in the first place) She seemed to be avoiding everyone. I barely saw her for the rest of the year and after that, I just thought the transferred, or was homeschooled. 

She shifts in her sleep, She is so beautiful, I can't for the life of me figure out why no one is dating her. She mumbles my name and my heart jumps. God, I am Bi. I shift just a bit , not really thinking of the action. Until that is she starts to wake up.

SHITE! I kick myself mentally. Are you kidding me!?!?! 

‘I am sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up’ I say at the same time she says ‘I'm sorry, didn't mean ta fall asleep’, yawning .

‘No, no, it’s okay, you've been up all night’ I say

We give each other half smiles and sit in semi-if-not-very-awkward silence for a couple mins

‘OH MY GOD’ I scream, seeing her arms

‘What!?!?!’ She yelps jumping up and scanning the room for threats.

‘What happened to your hands!?!’ 

‘Oh’

“’oH?’!!?” I say incredulously. ‘They are COVERED in cuts.’

‘It’s nothing’

‘It is NOT nothing, give them to me, let me bandage them!’

‘Okay, if you want to..’ She hands me the roll.

Once again we sit in silence, this time as I bandage her arms.

‘Sooo’ I say, breaking the silence ‘I was wondering, how were you able to escape going into the dungeon?’

‘Hmm? Oh I pretended I was a ravenclaw.’

‘How?!?’ I said confused, I mean I pretended to be ravenclaw as well, but not for a long period of time, and there would have been tons of other people.

‘I slipped in with the group.’ I look at her agape. 

‘Well what about your robes, there’s no way you could have taken them off without drawing attention to yourself”

“A, I excel at not drawing attention to myself and B, I didn't wear them in the first place.”

‘Oh’ well that was a good idea. ‘But why did you stay?’

‘Why did you?’ she says looking up at me.

‘That was a very obvious deflect of the question’

‘Well of course it was’

‘If I say, then will you?’

‘...’

‘I am taking that as a yes. ‘

‘Fine’

‘Well, I stayed because this is my home, my first real home, I am a halfblood and my parents are always fighting. Hogwarts was the first place I felt like I belonged. And there is no way that I am going to just sit by and let it fall, solely because a lot of the people who we are fighting, once upon a time slept in the same dorms as me. It’s unfair and stupid.” That felt amazing, I think that might be the first time I really said all that aloud to someone.

‘You’re right’

‘Of course I am,’ I say cutting off her bandage from the roll. ‘Now it’s your turn’ 

‘Well, um, I stayed because… I felt that’s the most good I could do, I know that Potter can stop Voldemort and I know that I can help, I also knew that one day, the houses will start to merge and friend groups won't all be from the same house. I know that one day, slytherin will be redeemed, or rather understood. and maybe that day can come faster if they know that there was a slytherin fighting beside them.’

‘Wow’ 

‘I know it’s kinda pathetic, right?’

‘No not at all.’ 

We sit in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

S2 POV)

‘Well, I should probably change the bandages around your head.’ I say awkwardly.

‘Yea, sounds good’ she says in response. This is awkward. I’ve never done this when she's awake. Ok just be careful. I grab the roll of bandages and I start by unrolling the current bandages that are around her head. Her eyes are following me, is it hot in here? 

‘Ok, well this is awkward’ she says stating the obvious. 

‘Yea’ I agree.

‘Well then I am going to talk about something completely random.’ and she does. I have no idea what she's talking about but it’s.. soothing, somehow. I finish applying the new bandages and I tear them from the roll, when I lose my standing. 

Do you ever have those times when you are aware that something is going to happen but you don't react to it before it's too late. Well that just happened. 

I lost my standing, falling forward, barely catching myself before I fall on her. This is awkward

S1 POV)

Shit. She fell.

She is so close to my face. 

I don’t stop talking though. Why don't I stop talking?

S2 POV)

Why don't I get up? 

Why is she still talking?

S1POV)

“Shut up” She says, I feel her breath on my cheek.

I do. Fast.  
I look into her eyes. 

S2 POV)

Why haven't I gotten up? 

Her eyes are so pretty.

I can't move.

S1POV)

Is it hot in here?

S2 POV)

I can feel her breath on my lips

S1 POV)

Is it just me or is the space between us getting smaller?

S2 POV) 

What’s happening?

S1 POV)

Her eyes are so mesmerizing.

‘YOU HAVE FOUGHT-”

S2 POV)

I jump up so fast my head starts to spin. What just happened? Nevermind I’ll think about it later. 

Voldemort must be sending another message.

“-VALIANTLY. LORD VOLDEMORT KNOWS HOW TO VALUE SUCH BRAVERY. YOU HAVE SUSTAINED HEAVY LOSSES. IF YOU CONTINUE TO RESIST ME, YOU WILL ALL DIE, ONE BY ONE. I DO NOT WISH THIS TO HAPPEN. EVERY DROP OF MAGICAL BLOOD SPILLED IS A LOSS AND A WASTE. LORD VOLDEMORT IS MERCIFUL. I COMMAND MY FORCES TO RETREAT IMMEDIATELY.”

S1 and I look at each other shocked.

“YOU HAVE ONE HOUR, DISPOSE OF YOUR DEAD WITH DIGNITY. TREAT YOUR INJURED. I SPEAK NOW TO HARRY POTTER DIRECTLY. YOU HAVE PERMITTED YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE FOR YOU RATHER THAN FACE ME YOURSELF. I SHALL WAIT FOR ONE HOUR IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. IF, AT THE END OF THAT HOUR, YOU HAVE NOT COME TO ME, HAVE NOT GIVEN YOURSELF UP, THE BATTLE RECOMMENCES. THIS TIME I SHALL ENTER THE FRAY MYSELF, HARRY POTTER, AND I SHALL FIND YOU, AND I SHALL PUNISH EVERY LAST MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD WHO HAD TRIED TO CONCEAL YOU FROM ME. 

ONE HOUR.”

The silence is thick.

‘Do you really think Potter’s going to do it?’ S1 murmurs from the bed.

‘Yes.’ I respond quickly. And there is more silence. 

And with silence comes thoughts. 

Did I seriously almost kiss her?

Lesbian lesson 101! 

DO NOT FALL FOR THE STRAIGHT GIRL!

Our eyes meet and I quickly look away. I think my face is red.

There is a crash.

S1 POV)

Woah.

What just happened. 

First things first, battle.

‘Do you think Potter’s really going to do it?’ I ask

‘Yes’ is S2’s reply.

Okay, now with that solved.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!

Did S2 SERIOUSLY almost KISS ME!

WAIT IS S2-

IS MS. PERFECT...GAY!??!

OMG.

She was like my bi awakening in 3-4th grade.

And I thought she was STRAIGHT. 

I take a breath.

Ok. We. Are. Calm.

What do we know?

S2 is gay

And I am bi

And we almost kissed.

Almost. 

I look over at her and our eyes meet.

I look away, my face feels like it's on fire. 

That’s when I hear the crash.


	7. Chapter 7

S2 POV)

Shit, did some of them stay behind? What if hes not actually retreating, just lowering our guard?

‘What was that?’ S1 asks.

‘I don’t know’ but it was close. We need to get you out of here, or hidden.’ I scan the room for possible hiding places. ‘There that broom closet.’ I run over and lift her up in my arms.

S1 POV)

I never realised how strong she was. Do I seriously weigh nothing? She carries me to the broom closet and sets me down on a shelf-like thing, making sure my leg is comfortable. 

‘Don't worry, I’ll be right back’ She says starting to leave. I grab her arm pulling her back towards me.

‘You better,’ I say before kissing her.

it's amazing and perfect. She tastes like vanilla and cherries. I pull away and look at her. She is so stunned. Wait was she not gay?

‘I thought you were straight!?!!’ she says breathlessly. 

‘What?’ I say with a confused smile

‘You went out with that boy to the yule ball and I-”

“I’m bi’

Silence

‘Oh’ 

I nod

‘OH’

I chuckle.

We hear another crash and footsteps. 

‘Oh, I gotta, I-i need to-’ she stumbles over her words. Well look at that, I think smiling, not so perfect. 

‘Just go,’ I say pushing her out the door, laughing in my words, ‘And don’t die.’ I add on suddenly serious.

‘I’ll try not to’ She says, closing the door. 

Once she’s gone I am filled with dread. Oh no. what if she dies. What if I distract her while she's fighting? My heart beat is loud. I listen closely to the silence. 

Wait, there is conversation. Is she stalling? Oh no more silence. No, They are walking. They are walking over.. Here?.

The door swings open and light flood the room. Wait. light?

My eyes adjust to see S2 and two other students standing there.

‘Don’t worry,’ S2 says ‘We’re safe, They are going to take you to Madam pomfrey. She’s in the great hall.’

She runs and hugs me and I start crying. Safe.   
S2 and the rest scavenge for supplies, they don't find much, but I am sure that what they find will help. They magic up a stretcher and the two students carry me while S2 hold my hand and we make our way to the Great hall. 

They set me down on the floor and they tell me Madam Pomfrey will come to me as soon as she can. 

S2 sits down next to me.

‘What a day’ She says and I chuckle.

‘Yeah, what a day.’ I grab her hand and we lie down next to each other, drifting off to sleep. Safe in each other’s arms.


	8. Five year Epilogue

I can’t believe its been 5 years already.

Let’s give you the sum up, why dont we.

S1 and I started dating immediately after the battle. 

Well not immediately, there was some clean up and explaining to do to Mcgonagall. She was not happy with us not listening. But after S1 ...informed her that she’s been unfair to the slytherin house (she’s so cute when she’s mad) Mcgonagall, after many seconds of stunned silence, apologized and promised that as headmistress she would try her best to bring the houses closer, and sent us on our way.

Then we started dating. 

We dated throughout our ‘8th’ year -the make-up year for the 7th year students-   
(I joined quidditch again) (Drarry FINALLY got together) and we moved in together immediately after. 

We proposed to each other (I know cliche, but we didn't plan it) about a year after moving in together and got married after 3 years of dating.

A couple months later, I lost a bet (don't ask) and we adopted our first kid. 

Emily. 

She was 10 years old and we adopted her from a muggle orphanage (We heard muggle ones treat them worse) and so you can imagine our surprise when she got a hogwarts letter a year later.

(Just so you know I did want a kid, We were just in the middle of trying to organise these jobs at Hogwarts and I knew that neither of us could drop out of our own battles to be a stay at home mom, so we got an older kid.) 

And speaking of our jobs.. I created a new branch of teachers at hogwarts. We are support teachers and instead of at most muggle schools (Where we got the idea) we don't just have our doors open, we are intertwined with the students. We eat, sleep, and go to classes with them. We don't patronize or push. We create safe spaces for students. And if they aren't comfortable talking to us, we have two heads and students can go to them. And if they don't feel safe going to the heads, there are two passwords to go to the headmasters office and the second sends them to a separate room that Mcgonagall will talk to them in. We are sworn to secrecy, no cameras, no videos, no recordings of any sort, the only information that is allowed to be said outside is what the student wants. The heads sit at the teachers table, but hang out in the common room. 

S1, on the other hand, built an entire system -in just 2 short years- to quite literally mix the hogwarts houses. I don't know all the details, but all of the even years have the option of spending varied amounts of time in different houses and every 3rd year is required to spend at least a set amount of hours (the total is around a week or two) in a different house. 

‘I know this sounds complicated’ S1 said to me one night, ‘But with this set up, kids will be able to see the wonder and amazingness in their house, for at least a year, and get settled into hogwarts, but will also get to, in their second year, and in some cases -If they haven't taken the option in 2nd year, or were too busy with studies to- in their third year, have to see other houses and how they work, so the student will see that while we are cool in our own way, we aren't too different. While, at the same time trying not to disrupt settling in and their capability in doing homework and learning.’

‘...’

‘They get to see other houses, while being settled in theirs and Hogwarts, and not disrupting their schedules’

‘Thank you’ I said chuckling.

Anyways, we got our jobs figured out (We are both starting this year), And we are currently standing in front of a Scarlet Train on platform 9 ⅔, seeing our daughter off.

‘I still don’t understand why I can’t just floo powder with you guys’ Emily says for the hundredth time.

‘It’s for the experience’ S1 says, pulling her cheek. 

‘Shop it ure imberishing ma’ she says laughing.

‘Oh really?’ I say kneeling down as well. I start tickling her ‘What about now?’

‘YES!’ 

Laughing we go into a group hug. The train hoots(?) and we separate. Emily kisses us on the cheek and makes us promise we won't call her our in front of all the students. ‘Sureeee’ we respond very obviously crossing our fingers. We all chuckle and Emily runs off to find her compartment, and we wave her good bye. 

Standing up, I lean into S1, and wrap my hand around her waist, as we wave and watch the scarlet train pull out. We stay there for a couple mins, even after all the parents have filed out. 

“We should probably move, this is getting kinda weird” S1 says, as we stand there still facing the empty train.

‘Yea..’ I say laughing, ‘Also we are going to be late in a couple mins’

‘WHAT!?!’ S1 shouts. 

She grabs my hand and pulls me to the gate, running. and I laugh, and run with her, happier than I’ve ever been. 

I couldn’t be luckier.


End file.
